


Discovering Fanfic

by RoguePhoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePhoenix/pseuds/RoguePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester reads his first fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovering Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of a fic on Tumblr. The original work can be found here: http://kaz2y5-imagines.tumblr.com/post/111472745892/so-youre-ok-dean-asked-looking-visibly-calmer.
> 
> I DID NOT WRITE THE ORIGINAL FIC LINKED ABOVE!!
> 
> Please read the original fic before reading this if possible. If you choose not to read the original fic (which I REALLY do suggest you do), what you need to know for this fic to make sense is that Dean caught the reader crying over fanfic and was challenged by the reader to read the same fic.

You don’t see Dean for the rest of the afternoon. You assume he got bored of the fic and decided to retreat to the garage and spend some quality time with baby.

It isn’t until he misses dinner that you begin to worry. Dean never misses dinner, especially not on a night when you cook instead of Sam, and definitely not on a night when the smell cinnamon and apples and buttery pastry fill the bunker as a homemade pie bakes in the oven.

Something was definitely not right. You check the pie and remove it from the oven placing it on a cooling rack. Then you set of toward the garage to find out what could possibly be more important to Dean Winchester than homemade chicken and dumplings and pie.

You expect the usual sounds of classic rock to be filling the hallway leading to the garage, but instead you are met with silence. The lights are out in the garage and there is no sign Dean has been in the garage at all today. That’s odd…

You check the library and find Sam mulling over a book written in ancient Sumerian scratching out a rough translation in a spiral-bound notebook.

“Hey Y/N, everything alright?” He asks briefly looking up from his work.

“Uh, yeah,” you reply, but Sam can hear the uncertainty in your voice. He looks at you questioningly waiting for you to explain.

“It’s just… uh…” you rub the back of your neck anxiously, a habit you inevitably learned from Dean, “Have you seen Dean anywhere? He missed dinner and now he’s MIA for pie.”

“I’m sure he’s around somewhere. Might still be in his room. I saw him head that way earlier this afternoon.”

“Okay, I’ll check there. Thanks Sam.”

You are already turning the corner toward the hallway leading to the bedrooms when Sam replies and his words are indistinguishable.

You pass your room and Sam’s and Cas’ until you finally arrive outside Dean’s door. You can hear a faint rustling from within that lets you know that Dean’s inside.

You breathe a sigh of relief.

Then you hear it. Was that a sniffle?

You raise your hand to knock on the door, but you hesitate. Whatever is going on in there might be private, do you really want to interrupt? But then again, if there’s something wrong, you want to help.

You knock gently enough that Dean can pretend he didn’t hear if he really wants to be left alone.

You hear the bed creak as Dean jumps startled by the sudden interruption. Then more creaking as Dean sets up and you hear the padding of bare feet on the floor moving toward the door. There is a pause before the door opens.

Now, standing before you is Dean Winchester, eyes puffy and streaks of wetness where tears had been streaming down his face. He sniffled.

He didn’t try to hide the fact that he’d been crying, but he ran his hand through his hair and then rubbed his neck as if struggling to explain.

You smile gently. “So you read the fic?”

“Uh, yeah…”

You knew this was difficult for Dean. He rarely showed any vulnerability, and combine that with how certain he was that he’d be unaffected by the work of fiction… this is a fragile situation.

You don’t say ‘I told you so’ or draw attention to the fact that you were right. You just look into those beautiful green eyes sparking with the remnants of tears and the clarity that a recent cry brings.

“Ready for that hug?”

He smiles. “Yeah, I mean if you are really still that broken up about a stupid fic…” 

And there it is. Dean Winchester covering feelings behind a wall of sarcasm and sass, but he still doesn’t bother to wipe away the tear stains from his face.

“Shut up Winchester!” You smile as you move in and wrap your arms around the hunter. You can feel his own arms envelop you and you both find comfort in one another.

“Hey Y/N?” Dean says still holding you close so his words are barely a whisper and his breath is warm on your skin.

“Yeah Dean?”

“Thanks.”

“For what?” You have a good idea what he means, but you are going to push your luck and see if he’ll actually say it.

He pulls away from the embrace slightly and you wonder if you’ve pushed too far, but he only moves away enough to look down into your eyes.

He smiles. It’s genuine and honest and there are so many emotions hidden just behind it that he doesn’t need to explain because it’s all right there.

“You’re welcome Dean.”

He hugs you tight again briefly before stepping away and grabbing his phone from where he left it on the bed.

“So, dinner?” he asks wrapping an arm around your shoulders.

“Chicken and dumplings. And there’s pie.”

“You’re the best!”

You smile as the two of you walk down the hallway toward the kitchen.

“Y/N?” Dean asks with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

“Yeah?”

“Are there any other fics like that?” He’s rubbing his neck again.

You smirk, “Oh Dean, you have no idea…”


End file.
